Lineage
by Androfers
Summary: When an ancient lineage is awakened, Harry Potter is forced to visit Camp Half-Blood. From there on not only he has to save the world, he also has to either make Percy Jackson an hero of Olympus or its biggest enemy. But can Harry fulfill his destiny and keep an steady, loving relationship with his lover? Only Apollo and Venus knows. [On Hiatus as working on A 100% REWRITE]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

The real power was not being a Demigod, it never was.

The real power was remembering the acts, the mighty deeds of those Demigods that had ventured on the great wide Earth before the birth of the newer generation of Demigods.

The Sisters of Perdition knew this truth as it was the reason that had brought them so far away from their home (The United States of America) to a country that held the key to change the future in unimaginable ways.

They were here for a boy who had completed an impossible deed.

They were here for a boy who, with just a sword that wasn't longer than three feet, had killed a snake that was longer than sixty feet and could kill by just gazing at its victim, or so to say anyone foolish enough to gander at its deadly cheesy-yellowish eyes.

The enormous snake was one of its kinds. This snake was the first one who could kill with its gaze, and could use its venom as a weapon. Normally, the Basilisks were of two types: one was that could kill with its gaze, but could not use its venom as weapon. The other was the snake that couldn't kill with its gaze, but could use its venom as a weapon by either biting its victims, or making them fall on the trail of poison it left behind.

The snake, the King of Serpents the boy had killed, was the most deadly one of its kind had ever conceived/birthed, and that was the reason why the Sisters of Perdition wanted this boy to remember his lineage. This boy was the descendent of the first Demigod that was ever born, even long before the times of great Heracles; the Demigod who had done twelve impossible deeds that were honourably named as The Twelve Labours of Heracles (Hercules, In Roman).

This Demigod was the only one who was able to defeat the Chimera, a task that Heracles couldn't do (Chimera was already dead!), and had defeated Amazonians, the warrior race of women, and had done deeds that could put many heroes in shame.

This boy contained a bit of his power, and the power of his descendants, but that was not it. This boy, to add oil in already furious fire, also contained a violent power that allowed him to become one of the strongest heroes ever born.

The name of this mighty boy was Harry James Potter, and not only was he a Demigod who had few powers of the great sea-god Poseidon, he was also a Wizard; one of the most powerful white Wizard that had ever been born after the death of the great Merlin.

The Sisters of Perdition knew this truth, and they knew the future this boy would bring with him. There wasn't much work for them to do. The power within the boy had started to wake up after he had killed that true King of Serpents. All that was left for them to do was mark him, and that was what they were going to do.

It was their destiny.

It was their fate to perform the task that might, or might not, destroy the entire human civilization, the entire human population, and would send the mankind into another era of Darkness, an era of their masters.

"Has the time came, sister Liliana?" One of the sister asked as the group of them watched a mighty stone castle that was bathing in the warm, yellowish sunlight and was sparkling like a freshly polished trinket would, standing proudly on a hill just a few miles away from them.

One sister, the one that stood far right in their little group, looked at her intently for few seconds whilst her enticing pinkish shaded lips adorned a hearty smile. Like her sisters, her face was hidden beneath her hood and her silky black cape that had a blood-red 'T' embellished on it, was fluttering lightly, imitating the movement of the lush green grass that stretched as far as one's eyes could see, or as far as the dark, lush forests and the tall, proudly standing mountains allowed them to pass. If one would have to describe how scenic the great castle looked from their spot, then only one word could have done justice: heavenly.

But the sisters had ignored this scenic sight as they had other important matters to attend. One of them was to quell a new argument that was slowly bubbling up within their small group. An argument they all were very familiar with as they had it many times before.

"It's not right!" shouted one of the many sisters who were standing in middle, which made everyone around her sigh exhaustingly.

"Not this again!" cried another sister in an amusement, tiredness, and sadness mixed voice that had a rich Texas accent.

"Please….get over it, Nicci," pleaded a sister with clasped hand.

"No!" she fired back. "I will not get over it! A wrong thing is-is...WRONG!" But even to Nicci, the excuse she had given sounded petty.

A collective groan escaped from their mouths as they all thought that Nicci was going to start haranguing pretty soon, and so she did, much to their dismay. They had heard this harangue many times in the past, and most of them now remembered every single word Nicci always used when she started her tirade about how unfair, how bad life really is.

"Shut up, Nicci!" a sister yelled in a cold, authoritative, Virginia accented voice whilst she looked over her shoulders, which startled her sisters. She never shouted, at least not like this. Their leader was like a warm, strong older sister who was always there to protect them, to show them that there's someone who cares about their well-being.

"Sister Marian…" Nicci's voice sounded hesitant.

"Like it, or not….we're doin' this." Marian's voice sounded cold, hollow, and promised pain if they didn't obey her commands. "So gro' a backbone, and SHUT. YOUR. TRAP." With every threatening pause, her voice ascended in new levels of coldness; a coldness that instilled fear in the nearly broken hearts of her sisters.

"Marian…." A sister placed her hand on Marian's left shoulder, and gave her a warm smile whilst she shook her head lightly, which made Marian know that she had said something wrong. "Apologize," she ordered Marian in a warm voice, allowing her face that was twisted with anger, adorn an expiated expression. "Now," the sister again ordered Marian warmly.

Marian, who knew that she had no other choice now, gave a small sigh, and nodded her head, which made the sister, who had ordered her, smile gently. It made Marian's heart flutter. She liked seeing her smile as she was the only sister whom Marian saw as her mother, a mentor whom she could trust blindly, knowing that she would never betray her.

Narcia…yes that was her name; Marian remembered. She was the sister who had taken Mariana under her wing, and had raised her to be a strong, independent girl who could serve their masters in many ways. Before meeting Narcia, Mariana was nothing more than a wreck, a young, innocent girl that had lost her parents in a vicious fire and was eaten alive by a group of rabid dogs.

The pain had been….unimaginable; she still remembers it clearly. The pain still lingered over the scars as reminder of the horrific ordeal she had suffered. The scars, the bite marks, were all over her body except her face. She had covered her face with her arms; to protect it of course.

"I am sorry, my sisters," she said tiredly. Her shoulders were slumped down and her breathes were long and slow. "This…_task_ is vexing me gravely."

"Share your burden with us then," said one sister in a timid Italian accent, "don't vent on us. Slaves we might be, but we still have our feelings, or whatever is left of them. Curses to our masters for making us like this; those good for nothing, sterile immortals. May they all burn for the rest of eternity." A light wave of chuckles spread within the group, and many sisters shook their head slowly and disapprovingly whilst they desperately tried to hold back a smile that threatened to destroy the tranquil expression from their hidden faces.

"Iona!" yelled one sister in a horrified voice. Her hands were trembling, and she was looking around like a deer that was being hunted by predators.

"What?" Iona asked innocently as she placed her left index finger on her rosy lips. "It's true." Her voice sounded like an innocent girl who had never done a bad thing.

"Don't say that. What if they-they… hear it? I don't want any more pu-pu-punishment," the sister cried and hugged herself tightly. But alas, it only earned her a pout from Iona. The fact that this comic act had generated a fit of laughter within the group didn't help to soothe the scared sister's grating nerves.

On other hand, Marian had worries that she couldn't share. She knew that her sisters deserved to know the real reason behind this task, but she also knew that it would only give them a false hope.

Their freedom was on line.

Their future depended on the outcome of this task, and Marian would be damned if she allowed this opportunity to slip away from her grasp. The child of Poseidon was already born, and now, the time had come to awaken the hero who would either make that Poseidon's son a hero, or a villain.

The dice had been thrown, and the pieces were in place.

The time had finally come to awaken him, but there was a problem, a problem called fear. The task was great and so was the burden that it brought with itself. Mariana could feel it pressuring her, making every breath she took feel like an ordeal.

_The future of your sisters and yours depends on this task, Mariana_. Her mentor had told her before she had come to Scotland. The words were still resonating in her head, even though her mentor had chosen to accompany her in this great task, a small part of her feared that she might fail. Her sister always thought her as an unbreakable wall, a strong-hearted maiden who would fight against world to save them.

No one had tried to see the fragile, cowering girl that hid behind the curtains of coldness, and bravery.

No one, not even those who claimed to be her soul sisters, had tried to get to know the real her. The bubbly, love-seeking girl who just wanted a lover that will drift her away from this nightmarish life, and will fill it with all the love, and happiness she had always yawned for during those cold, lonely nights she was forced to spend in her dampy, suffocating cell.

"You're scared," her mentor whispered as she moved closer toward Mariana.

Mariana's pale red lips adorned a small smile. "Yes, I am."

"Don't be. Your sisters are here for you. Trust them, and you shall prosper."

Mariana let out an amused, nearly silent snort. Her mentor was still the same old wise maiden she remembered her to be. Even at the grave times like these, when Mariana felt the weight of world on her shoulders (Figuratively speaking), her mentor would lighten up the darkened path, and the road will be revealed for her to trek.

"Liliana," Mariana said, "come here. I have an important task for you."

"Oui,"Liliana answered in a seductive French accent that made Mariana blush prettily, and curse Liliana's unique ability to arouse strong sexual desires in hearts of men and women. It was quite effective too as Mariana was fighting against a strong urge of tasting those enticing, pinkish lips of hers that were just….impeccable, just like her slender body, her puffy chest, her flawlessly heart shaped….

"Mariana!" her mentor shouted, "Stop daydreaming….and you're drooling."

"I'm not!" Mariana cried feebly in her defence, but she knew she was drooling, and how could she not? She was a healthy, young teenage girl who was going through the awkward stage of puberty, and had her own…._needs_, and even if those needs were sexual in their nature, they had to be fulfilled.

She could hear her sisters snicker, and she could see Liliana's rosy flush that added a certain spark of innocence in her character, and made her even more irresistible, and much to Mariana's dismay, she puffed up her chest in pride, which made one thing clear: Liliana enjoyed making her sisters a mess of sexual hormones.

_MINX!_ Mariana shouted mentally, thinking about all the different way she could _punish_ her. _Just wait till we get 'ome. You won't feel prideful when I'm done with you. _Unknowingly, her left hand went toward the left side of her belt, where a tightly clanged satanic black coloured small rope, and a whip were concealed beneath her cloak, which indicated that Marian's _punishment_ at least contained these both things.

Narcia cleared her throat. She knew what Mariana was thinking, and even if she didn't mind it, they still had other important things to do. "Concentrate on task, Mariana," she chided.

Mariana's face flushed in an alarming shade of red. "Apologies, Narcia."

"Apology accepted." Narcia gave Mariana a warm smile and then, she glanced at Liliana who was desperately trying to hide her embarrassment. "My dear Liliana," she said gently but Liliana could hear the gravity hidden in her soft words, "can you see the mystical shields of that castle?"

Liliana's face adorned a perplex expression, and she gently shook her head.

Narcia face palmed and exhaled in disappointment. "Mariana, please tell me you see those shields?"

Mariana's face flushed beet-red, and she squirmed lightly when her mentor looked at her with those pleading brown eyes. "Um…funny thing, you see…are there really any shields?"

_Stupid-stupid-stupid, Mariana,_ Mariana chastised herself mentally.

Narcia groaned and emitted a few colourful curses. "All these years," she rented, "and still you both can't…" She let out another frustrated groan, which made Mariana lower her head in embarrassment. She took condolence in fact that at least her sisters were not hearing any of this as they were scattered in small groups and were gossiping vigorously.

Narcia exhaled and glanced at the castle. "Anyhow," her voice sounded severe, "these shields won't let your sisters pass," she glanced over her right shoulder and said, "except you, my dear Liliana. From here on, you will accomplish this task."

Liliana's face became as white as a fresh, crisp printing paper, and her eyes widened in distress. Besides her, Mariana spluttered in disbelief. "But…but…it's my task! You said, only I can do it!"

Narcia wasn't fazed by these sudden yells. Her voice remained calm and authoritative. "Yes, I _said_ that," she put special pressure on 'said', "but that was before I knew about those shields." She placed her right hand on Liliana's arm, which made Liliana teeter lightly, and curse her nimble body.

"You my dear," Narcia said proudly, "you shall do it. The shields of Hogwarts won't stop your kind from entering. Go, make us proud." Liliana inhaled to loosen up her tense muscles, and nodded wryly as she puffed up her chest. Her eyes sparkled with determination, which made it clear that she was ready for anything.

"You do know that you will have to kiss him on lips, don't you?" Mariana inquired dryly as she was still miffed about this new change of events.

Liliana's eyes and mouth widened in disbelief. "B-Bi-Bisou?! She cried shrilly, "NON! NON! NON!"

She shook her head vigorously. Despite her flirtatious temperament toward her sister, Liliana hadn't kissed a boy nor had she ever touched one. It was an odd thing for a girl as beautiful as her to be untouched, or be untainted by men. The fact that her kind used love and sexual desires as weapons made her status of a virgin beauty even more atypical.

"You have no choice!" Mariana snapped, "Liliana, you have to do this."

"NON!" Liliana was on verge of crying as she didn't want to be tainted by a man.

"Liliana, listen to me," Mariana said soothingly, regretting the fact that she had caused her distress, "It's just a kiss, Bisou whatever. It doesn't have to be on lips. Even a bisou on forehead will do."

Liliana looked at her with a hopeful expression. Her perfect hair had become a mess, and she had thin lines on mascara on her cheeks that started from her enticing baby blue eyes. Mariana's heart cried when she saw how devastated, how broken she looked. She looked like someone had just stolen her precious puppy, and had stolen it to someone else.

"Mais….vous avez dit…"Liliana's voice sounded weak and scared. Mariana hated seeing Liliana like this. So broken, so hopeless. She reminded her about how she used to be before their masters had broken her, and had made her a hollow shell that was filled with nothing but darkness.

Then, Liliana had come in her life, and like an untamed tornado, she had turned her beliefs, her thinking upside down. That was the time Mariana had sworn to protect her at any cost, even if the cost was her life.

"I wasn't thinking straight," Mariana said ruefully. She understood what Liliana said because she had been learning French form Liliana for quite some time. "Forgive me?" Her voice sounded scared and caution as she thought that Liliana would not forgive her. But, much to her delight, Liliana nodded her head slowly after looking in Mariana's eyes intently, to find any traces of trickery, which were none.

"So," Mariana approached cautiously, "Will you do it?"

Liliana sniffed, and rubbed her eyes gently with her fists, and bobbled her head slowly. "Oui."Her voice still sounded hollow and weak.

Mariana's felt her heart ache for her. She knew how much introvert Liliana had been in past, and how hard it had been for Mariana to gain Liliana's trust. She was one broken girl when Mariana had found her. She still remembered that stormy night, as if it was just yesterday.

The scared, weeping, and terribly trembling Liliana still hunted Mariana as nightmares. She could still remember her sobbing face; her bleeding scars that were everywhere on her lithe body; those hollow, nearly lifeless eyes that could see through your soul in an eerie way, and her nearly completely transparent, wet clothes that hugged her body like second skin.

For Mariana, just one look had been enough to know that Liliana was just like her, a girl who had suffered horribly in her past and could hardly trust anyone anymore. Mariana still remembered how cold Liliana had felt in her arms; she was nearly ice cold.

Mariana remembered how she had brought her to Cheery hill cottage, which was Mariana's home that time. From there on, under the warm, illuminating fire of cottage's fireplace, Mariana had broken through Liliana's first barrier that she had fabricated to keep others away from her heart.

That was the blissful time when two strangers had broken through the barriers of each other's, and had bounded spiritually. In the end of the night, one thing was clear: none of them was alone in this wide-open world anymore.

* * *

**Edited: - Fixed some minor Grammatical Problems. Let me know if you find anymore mistakes, please.  
**

* * *

**Judge Brutally and Honestly. Please, leave a review if you found a grammatical error, or just drop it to encourage me. Reviews = More time spent on writing this fic.**


	2. Important Note

Heya People.

Sorry for the long wait, and also sorry for it only being a note but it felt right to tell you all that this story is not actually dead.

At this moment, I am working on the first draft of the story that had already reached 200 chapters in numbers and have an average 3000 - 5000 words in every chapter.

So all those who are still waiting for the next chapter, I would like to point out that not only this story is going to have elements from Next movie and Scarecrow novels, it will also breach into following levels:

Narnia (Beginning.)

Harry Potter.

Percy Jackson.

Here on alternative ending shall come in.

Either a story can go to :

The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings

Or

Marvel Universe's X-Men.

It shall also have some DC moments Namely A Kryption Race that is not Superman but have enormous aptitude regarding Arcane arts.

As an alternative, it will also end on The Lord of The Rings scenario.

Combined, this tale easily crosses 1.5 million words. So you can understand why I am hesistating to post it. And I am not even sure if I should post it in this story or start a new story named **Lineage: A Tale Untold.**


End file.
